


【曼豆腐】calm down and help Lewy (PWP)

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: 莱万和他的男朋友马里奥正面临一次脱缰的热潮期考验。





	【曼豆腐】calm down and help Lewy (PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> *献给阿泽太太和sansan太太，谢谢您们一直以来的美好作品，谢谢您们一直一直一直在我身边；  
> 我愿意为您们写文，只为您写您想看的，我都愿意。请继续和我一起玩。  
> 球场太大了，我不想再和喜欢的太太走散了。
> 
> *爱您们。

床单被拧出大大小小的沟壑，在曼朱基奇“中场休息”的15分钟里，莱万后穴分泌出的体液润湿了好大一片布料。他坐在那块阴魂不散的情欲里为自己手淫，想象着一会儿要怎么吸干曼朱基奇囊袋里的每一滴精液。

——

曼朱基奇的手撑在水池边很久，久到他的指尖都发凉了。在他和他的男朋友搞上彼此的这些年里，他们上床的频率保持了近乎苛刻的高频度与质量。

但他此刻却像个害怕被强暴的少女一样躲在自己家卫生间里。

或许他还是不太了解自己，更不太了解莱万多夫斯基。

“马里奥。”波兰人在叫他了，这不同于任何时候，他的声音携带着微弱的谴责，让他感觉自己像是个搞砸了一切的蠢高中生。

别想了，马里奥·曼朱基奇。拿出你第二性别的优势来，提枪就上。

“它们坏掉了，马里奥，它们根本不防水。”莱万多夫斯基用他手里巨大的假性器代替自己敲门的手，无辜的橡胶玩具在门上发出碰碰的声音。没有人开门，门上的锁早就换了新的，还是曼朱基奇上个月刚从五金店买回来的锁芯。

“莱维，”曼朱基奇抱着胳膊靠在水池边上，让马桶无缘无故冲了次水，“你冷静一点。”

莱万多夫斯基垂下手里的东西，用他捶打着自己酸胀的腿侧，特殊的橡胶柱体很好的完成了任务，可以光荣退休了——它的小马达已经烧坏了，连续多小时作业使这枚兢兢业业的性爱玩具发热发烫，然后彻底不工作了。就连曼朱基奇都知道，不是因为它不防水。

他打开了门，那张湿漉漉的脸颊蹭着他的脖子，是波兰人的啜泣声在他心里放大了无数倍的结果。

“把那个扔了吧，”曼朱基奇扶着莱万的肩膀，那个假阴茎掉在他们的地毯上，滚了几圈，“真乖。”

“我也不想这样，”莱万揉着眼角，靠近了马里奥，“但我总要经历这个，这些年都如此。”

“我也是。”

“什么？”

“我也总有那么几天，想要不分青红皂白的把你干得只想一头扎进厕所里躲起来。”

“那为什么不能是今天？”他们保持着拥抱的姿势，曼朱基奇抬头看了眼时间，他已经为自己争取了宝贵的15分钟休息时间，他需要咖啡当燃料去达到饥渴的男朋友的要求：像台性爱机器一样，在波兰人热潮期的档口随叫随到，只要按下一个按钮，就能立刻勃起。“可以是今天，”曼朱基奇理智的捉住那只在自己胯间鼓包上作乱的手，他为了帮助莱万，一整天都没有机会穿上一条得体的睡裤，“但今天只剩下一个小时了，罗伯特。”

莱万的手还在他的阵地上不肯离去，那是他好不容易占领的快乐山丘，怎么会轻易放弃。“你可以就躺在那，我自己动。”

——

马里奥·曼朱基奇永远不要相信波兰人说的“自己动”。

因为他现在正被骑得上下乱晃，他不得不拍打波兰人的屁股，以提示他的小马驹别一屁股坐断他的腰。

当然，作为Alpha的自尊是不会让他就这么说出自己的顾虑的。

他想告诉莱万：

“轻点，我腰要折了。”

他脱口而出：

“再加把劲，小骚货。”

波兰人又用自己的屁股给克罗地亚人做了一次堪比心肺复苏的高频胯部按压，那根阴茎兢兢业业的卡在上位者的屁股里，每一条血管都在用挤压甬道的方式强调着存在感。他的汗珠摔碎在曼朱基奇的腹肌上，像是喝了要喝血，弯下腰从他男朋友抿紧的嘴唇上撕扯出一个吻。

曼朱基奇被咬得心焦气躁，干脆把人拉下来抱住，锁骨和锁骨碰到一起，波兰人太白了，和他此时乳孔里泌出来的乳汁一样白到透明。身上也是滑溜溜的，顺着腰向下能摸到泥泞的耻毛，臀缝里被塞满了精液，正随着移动往外冒，是两具身体会阴处流淌的银色瀑布。

——

时间回到这场错乱的性爱开始之前。

那些小贴片再也控制不住他的热潮期了。曼朱基奇回到家的时候，有人已经把自己埋进一堆衬衫里了，大口呼吸，要把所有令人安心的气味吸进肺里。后者把他挖出来，残忍的拔出他后穴里的假阴茎。

莱万多夫斯基睁开眼，尽管一条袖子还遮在他脸上，弯了腿就用膝窝夹住了曼朱基奇的胳膊。

“做吧。”眼泪和汗水混在一起，顾不得擦，交叠的两股下就是湿透了的肉穴。

挣开手臂，托举着把人半抬着，眼神像是在审度一块上好的小牛肉，仅是这样，已经有几滴汁液描着臀尖的曲线流到曼朱基奇还未来得及脱下的西裤上。男人看着他，轻蔑的晃了几下对方用来救急的性爱玩具，顺手抹了一把冒水的泉眼，向莱万伸过去。

“舔。”莱万显然刚哭过，倔强的omega只用门牙硌起男人的指尖。就像他的庆祝动作那样。曼朱基奇并不满意对方的行为，直接伸到口腔里抠挖舌下的软肉。

唾液沾了满手，被侵犯的人反而用舌头尝遍了克罗地亚人的分分寸寸，啧啧的水声回荡在卧室里。

“现在就做，”莱万终于不耐烦的停下来，“除非你承认技不如人。”被挑衅的人挑了挑眉毛，抽出的皮带像条黑色游蛇，蜿蜒着捆住那双手。

他们上星期做爱留下的痕迹现在还有，他想起莱万在他耳边吹气的样子，眼睛里都是日历上用鲜红标注的、用以预警热潮来袭的号码。莱万像他保证的那样近乎殷勤的吮吸曼朱基奇的性器，他的穴口无所谓疲倦，像是灌了油的鞘，遇见契合的割肉刀。

“现在去戴套。”莱万狠狠地踹了他一脚，胯部左右摇摆起来，要把自己挪出情欲的中心。

曼朱基奇了然却不照做，把住乱扭的腰又戳插了几下。“这次不用。”克罗地亚人诚心要逗他，又把几句垃圾话点缀在波兰人的乳头上，像是要撕开他的身体，操软他的心。

“戴上……到我内腔里来。”莱万不耐烦的用膝盖搡了他几下，绑起的手在床柱上嗑出声音，他忍到卵蛋涨得发疼，阴茎顶部流出坦诚的泪。

腔内火热，曼朱基奇把莱万吻得鼻尖冒汗。顶撞之余不忘向两边绕着圈揉搓他的双乳，奶水弄得满手都是。他就着甜汁碰他滑腻腻的阴茎，雨点一样的精液射在两人之间。

曼朱基奇顺着他的嘴唇吻到耳廓，逐渐开始了新一轮的顶弄，说话时的热气打在耳孔里。起先只是叫他的名字，后来就去吻一边的睫毛，他夸奖他的甬道都认得出自己的性器，无论怎么搅都那么热那么紧。

莱万只顾呜咽，身体里的每一块肌肉都兴奋地绷紧着，他觉得自己在源源不断的流出东西，本能促使他迎合着男人，下面的小嘴随着呼吸的频率嘬吮着男人的肉棒。

他的欲壑越填越深，他渴望能填满肚子的种子。

两个人把床垫压得吱吱作响，几件衣服和浑圆的跳蛋被弹到床下。曼朱基奇抬手打开床头的灯，亮光打在两人赤裸的身体上，任何刺激都会泌出更多的水，哪怕只是光线。曼朱基奇用目光描摹莱万的眼角和下巴，波兰人的眉眼仅仅是垂着，有时候也显得过于无辜了。

他揽着他的腰，把奖励塞进波兰人的子宫里。

——

“成熟点吧，马里奥。” 

莱万多夫斯基弯下腰，冲着他们从宜家买回来的圆咖啡桌皱眉。“这不是长久之计。”

“我只是在担心你。”他们已经做了好几轮了，他射精射到大脑空白。

电话声响了，莱万戳向手机屏幕的挂断键，随后把它丢在了圆桌上，那种果决曼朱基奇只在警匪片里绑匪准备撕票时见过。

什么都不能劝动他，没有人能把马里奥·曼朱基奇从令人安全感爆棚的圆咖啡桌下拽出来。

莱万挫败的一屁股坐到床垫上，把头埋进手掌里，把他自己的脸搓红。

“明白了，我去冲个澡。”

他摇晃着起身。

“还有，别躲着我，马里奥。”

马里奥，看看你做了什么？

曼朱基奇在心里狠狠抽了自己几个巴掌，他恨透这样了，作为一个有责任感的Alpha，是不能让自己的Omega用冲凉水来解决热潮期的；作为莱万多夫斯基的男朋友，是不能让波兰甜心对自己失望的。

他放开咖啡桌唯一的支撑，觉得不要做得太过分了。他需要抱抱自己的男朋友，或许再给他沏一杯热饮，他们可以接吻，然后……

这种极为难得的自责感只持续了一秒钟，下一秒，莱万多夫斯基就一脚踹翻了那张桌子——桌子飞出去三米远。

“莱万多夫斯基！”曼朱基奇想要站起来，可是他头脑发昏，眼前这个波兰人，刚刚还柔弱、难过、楚楚可怜，现在却只想着怎么抢劫他的精液！

多么令人惊喜。

他任凭莱万粗暴的将他拖拽离原地，克罗地亚人的手指在羊毛地毯上犁出歪歪扭扭的几道曲线，过程中，他的脑袋几次撞上了地上的跳蛋和按摩棒，他敢肯定他的头发里都是地毯剥落的纤维。他终于停下了，上衣滑稽的卷到锁骨之上，惊魂未定的克罗地亚人像哮喘一样折磨自己的肺。

“你不需要说点什么吗？”曼朱基奇真的有点生气了。

对方用波兰话骂了几句，但该死的还偏偏就是他能听懂的几句。

哦，还带了哭腔。

他哭着骑了几下克罗地亚人，这让曼朱基奇大脑一片空白，他知道他的身体终于又一次得到了满足，但代价是把自尊和男朋友一起在地上拖来拖去。

Omega的内腔也流出泪，它酸痛而肿胀，每一次挤压和抻拉都让莱万发抖。

“你就这么急着把自己操散架吗？”曼朱基奇尽可能温柔的托住莱万的腰，他让他慢下来，那些掉落下来的泪滴使他的良心浮了上来。他们逐渐放慢节奏，最后只是在地毯上拥抱着躺下。马里奥亲了亲莱万，又细心的加深了后颈的标记，他把人搀到床上，一步也没有再离开他。

——

后来，莱万多夫斯基又要了几次。

好几次。

“再等一会儿。”

曼朱基奇抗议似的拍了他的屁股，脑子里都是木塞拔出酒桶的样子。他吹了声口哨，用以调侃莱万多夫斯基的潮吹液汁多量足，溃堤的潮水一股又一股。

“你都要把我冲走了。”曼朱基奇笑着给他垫了一条毛巾。他隔着毛巾乱蹭他的下体，惹来莱万不满的抗议。

“别碰了……”莱万敷衍的碰碰曼朱基奇的嘴唇，他被干得头晕目眩，再没有多余力气。他想起曼朱基奇躲在桌子下面时候的样子，一个古怪的微笑爬上他的脸。

曼朱基奇把他拉过来接吻，还不忘揉揉他的手腕，汗液蒸干时带来的寒冷把他们的每一寸肌肤紧紧捏在一起。

安静的房间里，有人说出心中所想：

“再要一个小姑娘也不错。” 

 

——Fin——

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我快写完才想起来大壮还没钻桌子，所以顺序看起来好乱。


End file.
